kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-24449535-20140411232248/@comment-137.132.250.13-20140415172338
"All u need to know is the ship type and flagship/elite anyway. Knowing the name wont help you much." "I prefer icons/images too. They're much easier to identify IMO." "^ya showing name when hovering over icon is better. Knowing the Ha Ho Ra and colour alone is seriously not helpful." I got so sick of trying to identify world 3's and 4's enemy node formations that I gave up. Text form is easier to see because due to the colour schemes of the abyss ships (different shades of grey), they all look almost the same to the uninitiated, or those who rely on colours to tell them apart. I don't get why having the name is so bad. The names are not hard to read because they tell you about the level of the ship (eg. red = elite, yellow = flagship), and the ship type and class (eg. DD I-class, BB Ta-class). Basically, everything you need. Besides, text loads a lot faster. And even if you can tell them apart, honestly. If you know their stats and such, and what fleet to send against them, would you even care how they look like in their icons while you're sortieing or simply thinking of what to send against them? And even if you do, how many people will be like you? Some people might argue: "But look at the ship type in the icon! Isn't it obvious?" Yeah, if you're good enough in kanji. But if you were, you'd be more likely to read the Japanese wikis instead, since their information is more reliable. For a native English speaker who isn't that good at Japanese, how would "駆逐" be easier to read than "DD"? Or "戦" easier than "BB"? "we can make the icons simpler" "either resize the table and the images, or just zoom out?" Doing that will make it even harder to tell the icons apart. "By the way you can see the name of the ship by hovering your mouse on top of the picture" "I think we can use the icons with the actual names showing up when you mouse over the icon." "^ya showing name when hovering over icon is better" Yeah, one at a time. Not too useful when you want to see the whole fleet at a glance, which is honestly easier. "May I ask why do u need to see all nodes? Maps after world 3 have heavy branching rules. With the rules fullfiled, you basically only need to find the node u are heading or possibly heading." Which is still almost all possible nodes for some later maps (4-1, 4-2, 5-3). Besides, we might not want to "see all nodes", we just want to see all the possible nodes we can end up at in one go, so we can decide which is the optimal fleet to send that can tackle all of them effectively. The nodes are alphabet-coded for convenience and placed in order, and more often than not the boss node will be at or around the bottom of the list while your starting node will be at or around the top. (And on that note, I'd like to say that the coding for 5-2 makes little sense to me.)